


Working the Food Truck

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Vrains Bingo prompt: Hugging.Yusaku and Spectre.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre, Yuusaku Fujiki & Spectre
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Working the Food Truck

Stabbing the hotdog to get it to turn over Yusaku frowned at it. Onside was slightly burnt, the other was doing slightly better. He would have thought the fact this was his job he would have been able to cook the things by now. 

At least he could make coffee. Mainly because it was easy to brew and tossing in creamer and sugar that was already in packets. Scooping up the half-burnt hotdog he put it to the side on before tossing two more on poking and pushing them around. 

“Two hotdogs, two coffees with cream and two banana deserts.” 

Looking over to who had spoken Yusaku paused. “Spectre?” 

“Yes.” Spectre looked at the food. “...Did they do something to make you mad?” 

“No, just trying to cook them,” Yusaku said using the tongs to flip the undone hotdog to the other side. “Anything else?” 

“No, thank you, that’s all,” Taking out the money Spectre handed it over still watching Yusaku mercilessly stab at the hotdog. “Kusanagi isn’t here today?” 

“No, he’s helping move his brother into their apartment,” Turning away from the food to ring up the food, Yusaku couldn’t get the register too open. “This thing keeps breaking. Hold on let me fix it,” 

“Um,” Looking back at the sizzling food that needed to be turned Spectre glanced back as the other teen vanished only the points of his hair being seen. “The food?” 

“I’ll be up in a minute, just got to fix this or it’ll get me to trouble all day,” Using some tools Yusku started to fix the machine. “How have you’ve and Ryoken been?” 

“We’re fine, but the food…” It was making Spectre nervous seeing it start to get overcooked on one side. He looked around seeing the table and the chairs. “Maybe you should turn over the food,” 

“They’re alright I do this all the time,” 

“All the time-” rushing over to grab a chair Spectre brought it back over so he could sand on it. Grabbing the tongs he flipped the hotdogs over. “You really shouldn't leave food untended like that,” 

“Did they burn?” 

“No,”

“Alright, so no harm was done,” With the last twist of the register, Yusaku had managed to fix the thing. Standing back up he looked at Spectre who was holding himself up on the counter. “What are you doing?” 

“The chair fell,” 

“Can’t you just jump down?” 

“No, I rather not twist my ankle, thank you,” Spectre frowned at the other teen when given an odd look. “I don’t know where the chair landed, that’s why I can’t jump down,” 

“Ah, right, hold on,” Getting out of the food truck Yusaku could see the chair was in the way. Pulling it out of the way he set it down as the blonde jumped down with ease. “Alright, let me get our change, food and you can go,” 

“Please don’t burn it,” 

“I’m not that bad.” He defended when there was the smell of smoke. Both of them looked back at the booth. “Shit!” 

“Why aren’t you watching them closely?!” 

“I was fixing the register!” 

“You can’t work on this as well as keep an eye on the food!” Spectre yelled as they got inside just in time to put out the fire from the two burning hotdogs. Grabbing the trash can, he helped the other clean the surface fo the grill. Wiping it down before they started it again he sighed. “There. Anything else you need help with before I make my own order and go,” 

“Do you know how to cook on this kind of grill?” It came out as a surprised. 

“Do I know how- You are joking right?! It’s a grill, it’s not like that hard, you take thd hotdog out of the fridge, put a tiny bit of this flavoured oil you have, toss them on, next you toast the buns, turn around get the banana’s pulled, put them in cooled down buns, toss them back into the cooler,” Spectre was showing all this while talking, tossing the food onto the grill, making the treats and then turned back to add on whatever else needed to be on the order, easily putting them to the side as he wrapped them up, “The all you do is pour the coffee, take the desert out of the cooler, add the whipped cream and there. All done.” 

Looking at the food Yusaku looked at the blonde in thought. “So, there’s going to be a bigger crowd later, do you want a job?” 

“Excuse me? I don’t need money,” 

“I know, I know your boyfriend is disgustingly rich,” Yusaku held up his hands, “But look, Kusanagi-san is depending on me not to burn this place down and since he’s getting Jin settled I could use the help.” 

“Ah, then no,” Picking up his order Spectre turned to leave outside of the food truck walking off. “Thank you, keep the change,” 

“I’ll give you free food!” 

“Like you said my boyfriend is disgustingly rich!” 

“....I still have Barrels Dragon!” 

Spectre turned around looking at Yusaku for a long moment. He let out a sigh before heading back to the food truck setting the food down on the table there. Crossing his arms half glaring up at Yusaku. 

“Are you really using that card against me?” 

“Yes. Help me out until closing, just until hours and I’ll give you the card and something else,” Yusaku ducked down only to pop back up tossing Spectre an apron. “Here, you’ll need this. Let’s get to work,” 

“You are unbelievable,” Still Spectre tied the apron on him with ease, used to wearing one when cooking or working out in the garden. Picking up the food he got back into the food truck. “Using Ryoken’s card against is rude,” 

Smiling Yusaku closed the back door. He looked just in time to see people heading their way. He was not going to lie he was glad he was going to have help. More so with someone who knew how to cook even if this was basic cooking. 

\--

Yusaku was worn out by the time it was closing time, the last person took their food. Pulling the front own to seal off the truck from the public Yusaku looked over at Spectre who was sitting own in one of the chairs sitting on his coffee. 

“Thanks for the help,” Taking the other seat, Yusaku was surprised when he was offered a cup of coffee. He took it giving it a blow of air. “Thanks. So, how was working here,” 

“Too many people for my liking,” Shrugging Spectre stood up picking up the same order he had made or himself, having had to get rid of the cold ones. “Now, the car and I’ll be on my way,” 

“As promised one card,” Taking out the card Yusaku handed it to Spectre, he then stopped the other from leaving, “And,” He took out once more card. “This is for you… I think he would have wanted you to have it,” 

Curious on what it could be Spectre reached over taking the card. Flipping it over he swore he stopped breathing, eyes wide, his mouth falling open slightly. Looking at Yusaku in disbelief he managed to gasp out

“How did you…?”

“I thought you’d like it,” Looking at the card Yusaku looked into the blonde’s eyes. “Earth loved that card,” 

Putting the food down Spectre had a moment where he had to sit down again looking over the card. He never got a chance to meet Earth. When his ignis died there had been this overwhelming feeling of loss and pain. It took a short while for both him and Ryoken to figure out that with Earth’s death, Spectre had lost a part of his heart, soul which lead to heartbreak. 

When Spectre suddenly moved, Yusaku almost thought the blond was going ot hit him. Instead, he is being hugged. Confused just for a moment, Yusaku hugged him back. There was no talking or anything just a sense that both of them had mourned their ignis. 

A short while later Spectre removed himself wiping at his eyes to keep the tears from trying to fall. With one last thanks, he left with the food and card. Yusaku watched him leave before sitting back in the chair stretching. 

At least not too many hotdogs burned today.


End file.
